


Six sentence tumblr stories

by foreverfelicityqueen (stydiasredstring)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiasredstring/pseuds/foreverfelicityqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of stories I have written on tumblr, and wanted to share with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It must hurt

**Author's Note:**

> We start with Stydia

"It must hurt, seeing them together."

Stiles scoffed as he grabbed his backpack from the back of the jeep. “Lydia can date whomever she chooses Scott. And I’m happy she’s happy.”

"Really your happy she’s dating your dad’s deputy?"

"Parrish is a good guy," he reminded his friend with emphasis. "A good guy who has helped us on numerous occasions. He’s good for her."

"Okay say I believe," Scott replied. "And say that I didn’t see the break up last night between you and Malia. Stiles you’ve been into Lydia since the third grade."

"Which is long enough for me to realize that I cannot fawn over her forever. She’s happy I’m happy for her. So drop it."

"Consider it dropped," Scott said. even though he head every time his best friends heart rate jumped. Stiles may have convinced himself of his words, but he was clearly lying. And when the alpha looked over to Lydia he could see how her eyes trained on Stiles too. At this rate his friends were not giving in quite a while.


	2. I Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's so Bellarke

"I got your back Princess, always."

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face. She tried to recall the moment she began to really rely on him, but she didn’t think it was one specific moment. More like a splattering of instances that weaved together. 

"It’s going to be dangerous," she sighed trying to hold onto her composure. "But they’re our people. And we can’t lose anymore." 

He looked at her with a mix of hesitation and something she could almost mistake as care, before he leaned forward wrapping his arms around her.

It wasn’t like their first hug where she’d leapt at him with a rush of happiness and relief, but it was somehow better, more. 

She didn’t know if they’d rescue their friends, or if they’d all make it back in one piece. But right there with Bellamy, she felt confident that they had more than a chance at it.


	3. Shocked and Surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Bellarke

Clarke looked at him shocked and surprised.

She hadn’t been expecting him to say anything. That maybe the two of them growing closer was a figment of her overworked brain.

But then he pulled her away today, making sure none of the others followed them. He seemed to fidgety, nothing like the confidence she’d grown to admire in him.

It wasn’t even about the words he said. Really if Jasper had come up to her and told her that he was with her no matter what, she wouldn’t have even batted an eye. But this was Bellamy. He didn’t fall in line, he didn’t like orders or guidelines. So this was huge for him.

"Bellamy, I," she didn’t know how to respond. How to let him know she understood what was hidden just beneath his words.  So she nodded with a smile. "I’m with you too. No matter what."


	4. Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke again

"Have you ever seen Star Wars?" 

She turned to him, with a confused smile. "Star Wars?"

"Yea cinematic master piece, set in space, circa 1980s."

"I know the movie," she replied. "It’s full of historic inaccuracies you know?"

"Oh god you’re one of those," he groaned playfully. "You really can’t enjoy something based on entertainment value only."

She swatted at his arm. “That’s not true. I enjoy lots of things. I enjoy Beethoven’s fifth symphony and Van Gogh’s Irises.”

"Okay Clarke, you are very smart we all know that. But those aren’t things you enjoy for fun. Those enrich your mind or your soul or whatever. I’m talking about real fun."

She huffed. “The original trilogy beats all the rest.”

"Yes, I knew it."


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OLICITY

"Felicity, how exactly did you get an arrow up there?"

She laughed as Oliver’s head tilted towards the left, looking at the green object protruding from just above the foundry door.

"I was practicing," she replied shifting so her side was pressed just against his. "I feel like the only one in this town who can’t shoot an arrow."

"You’re not the only one," he said meeting her eyes. "Besides there is plenty of things you can do that no one else can."

She smirked, snaking her arms around his neck. “Oh really Mr. Queen, care to elaborate?”

He smiled back, running a hand down her side. “Well you’re the only one who can get me to do this.”

He leaned in placing his lips to hers which she responded to easily. 

"Wow," she sighed, pulling back slightly. "Who knew you had such a way with words."

"Only for you."


End file.
